


The Sunny-side of Things

by Dellessa



Series: Mayhem and Magic [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, F/M, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-24
Updated: 2011-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-27 23:59:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/pseuds/Dellessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title: The Sunny-side of Things<br/>Continuity: Multi-continuity AU<br/>Rating: K<br/>Content advice: Xeno if you squint.<br/>Prompt(s): Sunflower (December Drabbles)<br/>Characters:. Hound, Luna Lovegood.<br/>Summary: This is cracky.<br/>Words: 352</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Sunny-side of Things

**Author's Note:**

> Title: The Sunny-side of Things  
> Continuity: Multi-continuity AU  
> Rating: K  
> Content advice: Xeno if you squint.  
> Prompt(s): Sunflower (December Drabbles)  
> Characters:. Hound, Luna Lovegood.  
> Summary: This is cracky.  
> Words: 352

“I want to show you something.” Hound said in an excited tone, startling Luna.

Luna blinked at him, closing the book she had been reading. “Oh, what? Show me what?”

“It’s a surprise.” He laughed, and offered her his hand.

She stepped onto it after a moment, and looked up at him. “What sort of surprise?”

“Well, it will be a trip, so we should probably grab your sleeping back.”

She blinked up at him, “Oh. Okay.”

It wasn’t so unusual. He was always dragging her off to see something be it a pumpkin patch or a beautiful sunset. He was endlessly fascinated with her world, and she didn’t mind much. She had never been to America before so it was all new to her as well. “So, how long of a drive?”

“Three and a half earth hours...if we drive the speed limit.”

She knew they wouldn’t. She grinned, I see. “So, we are camping somewhere? And I should bring my camera?” The camera in question had been a birthday present from Hound, along with a little netbook she could slip into her bag. She was as curious about human technology as he was about nature.

“Definitely. It will be a picture taking opportunity.”

“Lovely.” She grinned as they made their way to the room they shared. He sat her down and she gathered up an overnight bag. His excitement was contagious. It wasn’t long before they were on the road heading down I-80. Luna watched the landscape go by, her eyes wide. The desert looked so alien to her eyes.The very opposite of her home country.

They drove for hours, finally getting off the main roads, and into less urban areas. She saw a gash of yellow across the horizon, and could not make out what it could be. Goldenrod, she thought at first,but then dashed the thought as they drew closer. A massive field of Sunflowers grew upon either side of the road. Luna gasped. “This is it?”

“Yes.” Hound chuckled, his voice coming through the speakers.

“It’s beautiful.”

“So are you.” Hound said, sounding amused.


End file.
